


Let us teach you to be loved

by arfrid



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lucas Sinclair (mentioned) - Freeform, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Needs a Hug, Mike Wheeler (Mentioned) - Freeform, Parent Joyce Byers, Supportive Joyce Byers, just give this girl a loving family goddamit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: We all know Joyce Byers like to take care of kids. She's a single mother of two kids for god's sake.But everyone is surprised with the next child the Byers Family practically adopt.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers & Joyce Byers, Joyce Byers & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Joyce Byers & Will Byers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic here is a stranger things one. Wow.  
> Requests are open! :)

It all started when Joyce was looking at the window, at the scene outside. It was going to rain in a few hours, for sure. But for now, the sun was letting its warmth spread to the Byers home and the nature around it.

She was so happy to have pick such a wonderful, almost secluded spot. Nature was at it's finest, and you could hear the owls, birds and mice hoot and peck and run. Will had once helped a hummingbird that had hurt its wing. One of her fondest memories was finding the first-aid kit and watching Will comfort the small bird.

Joyce was brought out of her train of thought when a red head was walking down the road that lead to the Byers home. Joyce's eyebrows furrowed; Will had gone to the arcade, and she naturally assumed Max was going, since she was part of the party.

But she was looking rather lonely, and as Joyce squinted, she saw that her eyes were threatening to spill tears.

Joyce immediately got up, and as soon as Max reached the door, she opened it.

"Max? What's wrong?" asked Joyce. The mother inside of her wanted to put a blanket around her and give her a hot chocolate and cuddle her. Max looked startled at the sudden friendliness in her eyes and looked away.

"I'm uh.." She sniffed quietly. Joyce guessed she was trying not to be too loud. "I'm looking for Will, is he here?" She craned her neck to see inside Will's room. 

"Will's not here. He went to the arcade with the rest of the boys... Why? What's wrong?" asked Joyce worriedly. Max's eyes widened in fear and Joyce thought she saw hurt in her beautiful blue eyes-- Though it was replaced soon with guilt.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Byers. I'm sorry for intruding." Said Max. She smiled and started towards the door. Joyce could see something under her sleeve, it looked like--

"Max! How did you get that bruise?!" asked Joyce hurriedly, grabbing Max by the shoulder. 

Her eyes widened and she quickly covered it.

"What, it was nothing!" Max was often a good liar, but not when it came to Joyce. Joyce could see right through lies, living with 2 (now teenage) sons.

"Max..." Joyce rolled up the sleeve. Max flinched when she touched it. It wasn't too bad, but it was quite big, and apparently quite recent.

"Max, why did you lie to me...?" Joyce asked, not hurt, just confused. They didn't know eachother well, granted, but she knew Joyce cared about her.

"It's a skateboard accident. I promise. It's just... I've been skateboarding for a while and I get embarrased when I fail." Max admitted, though Joyce suspected she was lying. She didn't press on about it, however, and lead her to the bathroom where the first-aid kit was.

"Ms. Byers, this isn't necessary-!" started Max, but Joyce put a hand up to silence her. 

"And please, call me Joyce." added Joyce, "Everyone should, by now." 

Max opened her mouth, to probably protest more, but she thought against it and closed it. Joyce rolled the sleeve up properly and Max let her.

Joyce put the ice pack wrapped in a towel on it, and Max shuddered a bit.

"Now, leave that on for 10-20 minutes." Said Joyce, washing her hands and smiling at Max, who smiled back. They walked into the living room, Joyce giving comforting smiles to Max.

"Now, what were you upset by?" asked Joyce thoughtfully as they put themselves on the couch. Max looked away, obviously hurting, but Joyce waited patiently for her to open up.

"I..." Max started, then she bit her lip. "They didn't tell me they were going out. I thought I was part of the party, but apparently not if they're not inviting me to their stupid hangouts!" Max's anger seemed to rise with every word. She was almost shouting by the end, then looked at Joyce and looked away guiltily.

"Hey, Max." She put her hand on the younger girl's. Max snapped her head towards her, but didn't pull back, which Joyce took as a good sign. She looked into those blue eyes and was suddenly reminded of the ocean of the beach she had visited once.

"If it's of any comfort to you, Will definitely would have wanted you to go. He's a very compassionate boy, and so is Lucas." She told her, not breaking eye contact, and keeping her hands on Max.

"I know... It's just Mike." Max muttered, and she sighed, "Ever since I met him, and he met me, he's just hated me. He pushed me away without even knowing me, and when I confronted him about this, he told me I was annoying, and we haven't been together until that night, and I told him that I thought El was pretty cool. He pushed me away again after that.." She trailed off. Joyce was slightly angry. Mike had no right to be angry at a girl he just met, but he understood his reasons.

"I understand, sweetie. Would you like--?" She was cut off by Max, who obviously wanted to get more off her chest.

"And also, Lucas is ignoring me, and I don't know why but I know I don't want him to leave me!" Tears had escaped her eyes and were running down her face. But she wasn't finished yet.

"And also, my family is a piece of shit, but Billy's just trying to protect me from Neil, my stepdad, who...-!" She cut herself off abruptly. "Who is an asshole. He's a homophobic, racist, sexist, all that stuff... And my mom just watches him be all that to Billy while Billy is left defending me from Neil's clutches! And- And...!" She just sobbed, trailing off.

Joyce stared at her, then pulled her into a big, firm hug. Max didn't deserve these worries. These guilts. These worries that demedogs and demegorgons and the Mind Flayer might come back, the weight of the Hawkins and possibly the world on her shoulders.

After a few seconds, Max relaxed into the hug and let herself melt in the arms of the mother she never had.


	2. I felt the same pain you feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan sees a certain redhead sitting on the steps and decides to talk to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uHHHHHHhhhH another one cause i love this idea  
> Warning: its quite short D:

It was a few weeks prior to his graduation that Jonathan saw Max sitting on her skateboard at the entrance during recess, the sun making her hair glow red. She looked lonely, and hell, he could use some company that wasn't Nancy, Will or Joyce. 

Besides, she was there the night Will got an exorcism so he could trust her.

He sat next to her and she glanced up. 

"Hi." started Jonathan. "I'm Jonathan. Will's brother." He extended a hand and she took it.

"Max. Dusin and Lucas' friend." She said. There was something in her voice that told him she wasn't happy, or that something was bothering her.

"Hey, is there anything wrong?" he asked in a way he would ask Will. They were all traumatized. She looked away.

"Hey, Max. If you're a friend of Will's you're a friend of mine. Besides, the boys trusted you with the secret. We can trust eachother." said Jonathan soothingly. 

Max looked up.

"Can we atleast get to... know eachother first?" she asked cautiously. Jonathan smiled and nodded with a swift "sure" and thought of what question he could ask her. Then he remembered she was sitting on her skateboard.

"Do you have any hobbies? Idols?" asked Jonathan, curious to know.

"Oh, yeah. Skateboarding, playing video games, does beating Mike with his own ATARI count?" she sniggered. Jonathan chuckled and shook his head. She looked down, lost in thought. She looked back up at him.

"I mean... I used to collect seashells at the beach where I lived." she muttered, so quietly Jonathan almost didn't catch it.

"Really? There aren't beaches here, but there's a pretty good pool." said Jonathan, pointing towards it. Max looked over and raised her eyebrows.

"It's not the same." she said simply. It kinda freaked him out how... monotone her voice was.

"Still pretty good." He muttered. Max looked down until she thought of a question, or at least a thought.

"What about you? You got any hobbies?" Her tone was excited now. He grinned at her and brought out his camera. She gasped and felt it, before backing her hand away.  
"Can I?" she asked politely.

"Only if I can touch your skateboard." He chuckles. Max smiled and stood up and grabbed the skateboard, sitting back down and passing it to him. He passed over the camera, and she turned it round in her hands in awe.

He watched her, then went to the skateboard. It had a smooth underneath with a neat design. He rolled the wheels and then felt the rougher side. You could see where Max had put her feet every time, it was quite old.

"I... Can I trust you?" asked Max, handing the camera back over and sitting back on the skateboard.

"Yeah, of course." Said Jonathan fairly quickly.

"Can you promise not to tell anyone, not even Hopper?" she asked, quite threateningly. Jonathan nodded eagerly.

"I have a few... family issues. Verbally abusive step-brother, and a step-dad who verbally abuses him." said Max, rather quietly and quickly. Jonathan's face changed to one of realization fairly quickly.

"I did too. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone..." yet. If it got worse, he would tell Hopper. "...my father was verbally abusive to Will, and tried to make me into a man. Until he finally left my mom."

Max looked at him with surprise, which then was shortly replaced by comfort.

"Thanks." they both said at the same time. They both started laughing.

Now they were happy that someone else felt the same as them.


	3. I can sense your hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will didn't expect Max of all people to defend him against Troy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not where I was going with this fanfiction at all but honestly I like it! It was supposed to be Max protecting Will then Will protecting Max but this is way better.
> 
> Tho there isnt as much Will as I wanted.  
> \--------------------------------------

"Hey, Zombie boy!" shouted a voice that was disturbingly familiar. Will turned around to see Troy _Fucking_ Walsh walking towards him, grinning, with James trailing behind.

  
"Looks like Frogface, Toothless and Midnight aren't here to protect you now." He said in a threatening way.

  
"Guess who _is_." came the usually sarcastic voice of Max Mayfield. She walked towards them.

  
"Has Zombie Boy got a girlfriend, I thought you were a fag!" teased Troy, then his eyes looked Max up and down "Wait, don't tell me this is _Midnight's_ girlfriend?"

  
"I'm Lucas' girlfriend, yes, and Will is my _friend_." She replied in a cold voice, so unlike her usual tone. That one made him laugh and feel happier in general - this one made a shiver run down his spine. Max looked back at him.

  
"You okay, Will?" she asked caringly, kindness in her eyes. Will nodded shyly. Max looked back at Troy.

  
"You hurt him again and I'll hurt you." she said threateningly. Troy and James just laughed.

  
"Come on." Max , slightly pushing Will along. Then, Troy pushed her, and she fell in a way not unlike when Troy tripped Mike.

  
"She's gonna hurt us!" he cried in mock fear. They both laughed until Max stood up and punched Troy in the face, making him fall back onto the floor with a bruise already starting to form on his cheek.

  
"Leave." She commanded in that cold tone again. They immediately obeyed without a second thought and left.

  
"Max, you..." started Will, smiling, ear to ear, as if Christmas had come early. Max grinned at him.

  
"No problem. No-one hurts you and gets away with it." She stated kindly, then adding, "You've been through shit already."

  
They walked home, where Joyce had lunch already done.

  
"Wanna stay? For lunch, I mean." He asked her. She looked at the house thoughtfully then at Joyce, who nodded and smiled.

  
"Sure, why not?" She smiled and they ate and talked for ages. They talked about Will's drawing, Jonathan's photos and Joyce's job. Will happily gave them a play-by-play of what happened with Troy. 

  
Max expected them to be ashamed of her for using physical violence, but when she looked up, Jonathan was smiling, impressed, while Joyce was thankful.

  
Max had blurted out all her hobbies and likes and dislikes ('because _oh my god_ Will's family is so easy to talk to') and was happy to hear about Jonathan's mixtape.

  
After lunch, they watched some TV, seeing what was on.

  
They watched _Jeopardy_! with Will, Max and Jonathan trying to answer the questions and Joyce looking up on them fondly. Will was winning, but by like 2 points ahead of Max, and Jonathan barely had any right. 

  
By the time they finished, it was pretty late. Max asked if she could stay over for a sleepover. 

  
" _Please_ , Ms. Byers?" begged Max. Joyce smiled at her.

  
"You can come any time, sweetie." She responded gladly, but after a moment of thought she added "But ask your parents if you can stay, too." 

  
Max rushed to the phone. Joyce could hear her persuading her parents to stay. Then she distinctly heard a male voice say _'Can I talk to the adult?'_

  
"Ms. Byers! They want to talk to you." Joyce came over and grabbed the phone. For a second she thought she saw a panicked look as she took the phone from her, but it was there for such a brief amount of time, she barely saw it. But she did.

  
"Hello, Ms. Byers speaking." she said cautiously. She hard a quiet 'Neil, let me handle this-' before she heard the male voice, who she assumed was Neil, speak again.

  
_'Hello Ms. Byers. I am Mr. Hargrove. My daughter asked whether she could stay at yours, correct?'_ he started politely.

  
"Yes, she did. I said yes, but that she'd have to ask you." She responded, unsure of what Max had told him so far.

  
_'Thank you for that. She's a little fiery, and a bit of a brat, are you sure you can handle the responsibility?'_ he said a monotone voice with a hint of hostility behind his words. Joyce herself felt threatened.

  
Now she knew why Max was panicked for that brief moment.

  
"Yes, thank you for worrying. So, can she stay?" She asked cautiously, wondering if she was overstepping anything. This man - Neil - did not seem like the kind of guy to cross.  
There was a moment of silence.

  
_'Yeah, she can. Thank you for telling her to ask me. Goodnight.'_ and just like that, he hung up.

  
_Rude_ , she thought. She announced to Max that she could stay and Max hugged her. She borrowed Will's clothes for pyjamas and got onto the sofa, while Joyce got a blanket.

While Max slept, Joyce sat in her bedroom on the bed, lost in thought.

  
Does he always have that _hatred_? That intent to _hurt_? Oh god _, does he hurt Max?_ No... No parent would do that. Mind you... Lonnie would. Oh _god_ , Lonnie would.

  
The motherly part of her wanted to make sure Max didn't go back. 

  
The reasonable part of her told the motherly that if they wanted Max to be safe they needed evidence.

  
They needed _proof_.


End file.
